Light detection in optical devices can take on various forms, according to the form and function of the optical device, among other concerns. For example, systems for detecting a laser (or other optical) designation signal can be incorporated into munitions-guidance systems. It can be difficult, however, to implement such systems without scanning components and/or cameras. Problematically, however, scanning components have breakable moving parts, and both scanning components and cameras can have difficulty detecting a narrow-pulse laser designation signal with a low duty cycle, especially in high-noise (e.g. daylight) conditions.